Fun at the Beach
by Vigatus
Summary: Tai is having difficulty getting over Sora. A day at the beach should help in a major way. Michi or maybe a Taiora I havn't figured this out yet.
1. Draging Tai out of bed

Beach Party  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I do not own Digimon or any of the characters in this story. They are the intellectual property of Ban Dai and Toei Animation Company. However I am the supreme ruler of the Andromeda Galaxy, Galaxy M33 (I'm going to have to get that one a better name) and 3/4's of the Magellanic Clouds. Exalt my greatness and fear my wrath. Ha ha ha! Now, on with the story!  
  
It was a bright warm summer day. Birds were singing, children playing, and Tai was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Although Tai wasn't sick he didn't feel like getting out of bed today. In fact he didn't feel like doing much of anything since Christmas, except play soccer, and maybe to yell at his friends.   
  
Soccer gave Tai a release from life. The world stopped existing when he played. It was just him and the ball nothing else mattered when he was on the pitch. This new attitude had an up side and a down side. The new aggressive style of play led Tai to score more goals and lead his team to more victories. Everyone on Tai's team was willing to accept this flurry of offence from the young man, but for every silver lining there is a big black cloud in the center. Tai also led the league in cards, both yellow and red. Tai wasn't currently playing today because of a recent red card, and month long suspension, he got for kicking one of the opposing players in the face and breaking the kid's jaw.   
  
Tai's other recent behavior, yelling at his friends, had no silver lining, unless you count alienating your friends as a good thing. On some days Tai did look upon this as a blessing. Without his friends around he wouldn't have to lead them, think for them, save them, watch Sora and Matt make out like horny rabbits. The only member of the digi-destined group who Tai hadn't lost his temper with was Kari. Kari was the beauty who could sooth the savage beast. Izzy and T.K. accepted Tai's behavior and understood the source of his limitless anger. Davis did not understand the reason Tai seemed to hate the world but he was willing and able to withstand Tai's verbal assaults. Mimi never faced Tai's wrath because she was in America. Sora and Matt, the source of Tai's anger and pain, never faced the consequences of Tai's moods. Tai was afraid that he would lose Sora, whom he desperately loved if he unleashed his feelings onto her or Matt no matter how much they deserved it. The others felt hurt by Tai and began to keep their distance, unless it was an emergency or a special occasion.  
  
Today was one of those special occasions. To celebrate the digi-destined's victory over Myotismon five years ago all the digi-destined, and their parents, were going to the beach to have a party. Mimi and her parents were even flying over from America to join the festivities. Tai had been planning to be away on a road trip with his team this week and had hoped to miss the event. Unfortunately Tai broke some kid's jaw and now he had to go to the stupid beach party, unless he could think up an excuse not to go.  
  
"Hey Tai, are you going to get up already?" yelled Kari threw the bedroom door, "You don't want us to leave without you, do you?"  
  
'Yes Kari I do want you and mom to leave with out me. Why couldn't I be out of town like dad.' thought Tai, "Kari, um ... I'm not feeling well. You and mom go without me."  
  
"You know Tai you are a really bad lair."  
  
"Shut up, and leave me alone."   
  
"Tai I'm your sister. I know you are in pain, and I know why, but I have a feeling that if you do not go to this beach party something bad will happen."  
  
"You think I'm going to kill myself while you and mom are gone."  
  
"No, but I know that you have thought about it. Don't deny it Tai; you know I know these things."  
  
"Yeah I know. So what will happen if I don't go?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that things will improve for you in the long run if you do. Please come to the beach Tai, for me."  
  
"But how is my life going to get better by watching Matt and Sora make out on the beach?"  
  
"You know I just get feelings about things not insights into the future. If I could do that I would be really, really rich. Hello winning lottery numbers," said Kari as she rubbed her hand together greedily.   
  
"Will you share your winnings with me if you win?"  
  
"Sure we'll get a huge mansion with an indoor pool and soccer field, a concert hall for the ballets I write, soft ice cream machines, a greenhouse for the Digimon, a…"  
  
"You know Kari I thought you would give all the money to charity."  
  
  
"Oh shut up and get ready already we're going to be late, and you don't want to miss your opportunity to rescue all those swimsuit models."  
  
With that Kari closes the bedroom door and goes to eat breakfast. As Tai gets ready to go to the beach he wonders if he will really have to rescue some swimsuit models. He certainly hoped so.  
  
Next up the swimsuit models. Please read and review and please be gentle it's my first time. 


	2. The real attack of the killer beach babe...

Beach Party  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I do not own Digimon or any of the characters in this story. They are the intellectual property of Ban Dai and Toei Animation Company. However I am the supreme ruler of the Andromeda Galaxy, Galaxy M33 (I'm going to have to get that one a better name) and I am now pleased to say 8/9's of the Magellanic Clouds. The Zartrian resistance is slowly being removed from existence by my mighty Imperial Battle Fleet and Interstellar Marines. Exalt my greatness and fear my wrath. Ha ha ha! Now, on with the story!  
  
The hotel room Mimi woke up in was just great. It had everything a girl could possibly want. She was going to have to invite all the digi-destined over to see it. Thinking of the people she loved Mimi sighed knowing that her parents could not be there with her. It was really cool of them to let her stay in Japan with Michael and his dad while Michael's dad filmed his latest movie. Michael's dad even got Mimi her own room and the studio was paying for it. Unlimited room service! Heh heh heh. Tai, Davis, and all the Digimon will be so jealous. Man, it's a good thing the food will be free; those guys could really pact it away.   
  
Mimi started to pick out what she was going to wear to the beach. She found her favorite sun hat and placed it on the bed. Mimi then dug out her new sun dress. It was blue with cute little pink and yellow flowers. The dress however was to cover the new swimsuit. Oh this swimsuit was an eye popper. Mimi knew her parents would never allow her to wear such a thing so she kept it hidden until she arrived in Japan. Mimi even bought a second swimsuit to hide the first one in case her parents looked in her bags. The other suit was nice but it wasn't her style. Maybe she would give it to Sora. Mimi smiled as she thought of how Tai would appreciate the swimsuit on Sora. Of course Tai loved Sora so much that he would think mud would look good on her. The suit was nice but Mimi's suit was going to make the guys' jaws drop, especially Matt's.  
  
'Oh Matt, my golden haired beauty,' thought Mimi, 'you will have no chance of escaping me clutches once you see me in this suit. I just know things will work out between us.'  
  
Everything was going to be perfect today, except the gas Mimi was having due to the airline food. Before Mimi left for the States she and Matt were becoming very close friends, almost as close as Tai and Sora. Although Mimi never saw them doing it she was sure those two had sneaked off while they were in the Digital World to exchange kisses. Mimi felt a bit of jealously stab her heart, here Sora gets a great guy like Tai without even trying and while she gets dragged off to the US just as she is about to find true love.   
  
"It's not fair!" yells Mimi as she throws the pillow across the suite.  
  
Mimi hears a knock at her door and Michael's voice asking, "Is everything okay Mimi?"  
  
"Um, yeah sorry. I, ugh, just stubbed my toe."  
  
"Oh well if you're okay then I'm heading over to Davis' before I head to the beach. I guess he made some sort of bet with his sister about knowing me or something."  
  
'Yeah that sounds like Davis.' thought Mimi. "Yeah okay, I'll see you there Michael."  
  
Mimi then continued to get dressed, packed her towel; sunscreen and purse into her beach bag put on her sunglasses, sunhat and left her room. While Mimi was in the elevator her stomach began to protest the airline food Mimi had eaten the day before. After a few anxious minutes on the elevator Mimi made it to the lobby were her insides seemed to calm down. Once in the lobby Mimi spotted Michael's father.  
  
"Hey there Mimi. Sleep well?"  
  
"Good morning Jake. Yes I did. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm well enough. I guess you and Michael have a big day planned at the beach."  
  
"Yeah. We're meeting all of my friends here in Japan for a party on the beach."  
  
"Well I might drop by later after I finish touring the placed where we will be filming the movie."  
  
"What's this movie about?"   
  
"Montana Smith uncovers an ancient Japanese scroll and has to rescue his daughter from a clan of ninjas who want the scroll for their evil plans."  
  
"Sounds exciting."  
  
"In all honesty Mimi I would rather do Shakespeare but these Montana Smith movies pay the bills. Well I best be going. Have fun at the beach."  
  
"See you later Jake."  
  
As Michael's father left the lobby to be taken to the movie sights a bellhop approached Mimi and said, "Excuse me miss but there is a phone call for you at the desk."  
  
"Oh. Thank you."  
  
Mimi's mother was calling the hotel to make sure Mimi was alright, that no monsters had been attacking Japan, that Mimi wasn't talking to strange men and that Mimi wasn't going to go out into the sun without wearing sunscreen.  
  
"Yes mom. Yes mom. No mom. Yes mom. Of course mom. Its right here mom. UV 30 mom. I love you too mom. Bye-bye."  
  
"Excuse me miss but you dropped your sunglasses."  
  
"Oh. Thank you." but as Mimi bent over to pick up her shades disaster struck. Through out the lobby everyone heard a loud 'Pprrffffrrt-t-t-t!' emanating from Mimi. Horribly embarrassed Mimi did the only thing she could think of. She quickly pointed to her left ad declared "He did it!" and ran out of the hotel jumped into a cab and headed to the beach., leaving a bewildered crowd in the hotel lobby trying to figure out why Mimi thought the plastic tree in the corner had farted.  
  
Sora stood looking into the mirror wondering why she seemed to have all the rotten luck in the world. The day of the beach party and guess who shows up to ruin all of her fun, her period. Now Sora can't wear that new swim suit she bought for the occasion.   
  
"It's no fair!"  
  
Sora's mother sticks her head into Sora's room and asks, "What's no fair, dear?"  
  
"I got my period today and now I can't wear my new swim suit."  
  
"Well Sora this might not be what you want to hear, but I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Well since you are having your period then that means you are not pregnant."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Well you are growing up into a beautiful young lady Sora and I worry about you when you are off with Matt."  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I do trust you dear and I know that you are a good person, but good people can make mistakes. You are becoming an adult Sora and your body will want to do adult things. Some of these things can have negative consequences on your life, but I want you to know that no matter what you do, and no matter what you decision is I'll love you and I'll be there for you."  
  
"Thanks mom, I love you too. You have to worry. Matt and I are not ready for that sort of thing." Sora smiles, "You can trust me not to make you a granny, yet"  
  
While Sora was picking out the shorts and t-shirt she was going to have to wear to the beach Matt admiring himself in the mirror.  
  
Matt was wearing swimming shorts and a Hawaiian shirt with the buttons undone. Donning his sunglasses he looked into the mirror and said to himself.  
  
"You're one sexy beast baby. Yeah baby! I am going to drive all the girls wild today. I already have Sora wrapped around my finger, and after today I'll have Mimi, Yolei, and Kari following my every whim just like proper little groupies. I know that I can have Mimi anytime I want, but I guess Ken and T.K. will just have to learn that alls fair in love and war. You know Matt old buddy Tai would say the same thing, but only in reference to the war he will declare on you for going after his little sister. Don't worry Matt old chum Tai is nothing to us, we can take him and he knows it. Heck he was even too afraid to fight me for Sora and you know how much he loves her. Its funny the way he wanders around looking like someone stole his puppy. That dude is pathetic."  
  
Matt stops talking to himself when he hears a knock at the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your mother and T.K. are waiting for you down stairs Matt."  
  
"Okay thanks Dad."  
  
And with that Matt left his room to go to the beach.  
  
" 


	3. Walking the Long Dark Road

First I would like to thank all the people how have reviewed my story. Secondly I want to double thank the people how informed me that I accidentally posted the first chapter twice instead of the second chapter. Without being told this I would have innocently assumed I had gotten it correct. (I'm new to this fan fiction stuff and the computers here at St. Mary's hate me and do bad things to my papers and internet connections when I really need them. (I hate the stupid buggers too so I guess all's fair.)) I am also going to drop the intergalactic ruler bit in my disclaimers. I thought that it might be fun to put a story in the disclaimer and readers would have to go from chapter to chapter story to story to find out how things were going. I thought that this might be a clever idea; I now think it is a dumb idea and I don't want to do it any more. Since it was my idea and I now think it is dumb, as opposed to brilliant, I can't imagine anyone else liking the disclaimer story. Now, onto the disclaimer.  
  
I don't own Digimon. Now, onto the story.  
  
As Tai rode in the backseat of the Kamyia family car he mussed over the changes in his world. He had always thought that he and Sora would be together someday, it always felt right. Sora never gave up on Tai in the digital world or when the other older digi-destined like Matt, Joe, and Mimi during the battles with the dark lords left Sora stayed with Tai and helped him watch out for Kari and T.K. Sora and Tai had been friends before their adventures in the digital world. They had both known each other for a long time before that trip to summer camp; they had grown up together, went to the same school and class, played soccer together, shared their candy, and their dreams. Tai remembers the day Sora told him she wanted to see if Matt was doing anything after the concert. The event kept playing over and over again in Tai's mind. Tai analyzed every thing said, the infliction of the words, the tone of voice used, the body language, everything. Tai tried to figure out what he could have done differently to change the out come of that day. Should he have told Sora that he wasn't mad and that he was okay with her decision? At the time Tai wasn't mad, he was hurt, hurt beyond any level of pain he had felt before. Tai continued to feel the pain but as it was no longer fresh anger was able to creep into his life. He wanted to scream at Sora. Tai wanted to demand her reasons for causing him so much pain without a care in the world. After all they had been through how dare she treat him this way? He saved her life from Datamon and what does she do throw him aside for that little pretty boy Matt. Matt, now there was someone Tai could hate. How could Matt not see how Tai cared for Sora? Izzy, who was better with computers than people, could see Tai's feelings for Sora, Mimi tried to help Tai get together with Sora, she suggested asking Sora to the concert, and even Joe knew how he felt but apparently not Matt.  
  
"Some friend, maybe I should ask Izzy if he wants to be best friends."  
  
Kari turns around from the passenger side seat and says, "That sounds like a good plan to me."  
  
"Huh? Kari what are you talking about?"  
  
"You, becoming best friends with Izzy and getting rid of that jerk, Matt."  
  
"Kari, don't speak like that!"  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
Tai leans forward and whispers to the back of Kari's head, "What were you doing Kari, listening in on my thoughts again?"  
  
Kari didn't respond to Tai's question but the reflection of Kari' blushing face in the window gave Tai the answer. "If you like reading people's minds so much Kari why don't you read Sora's mind for me and tell me why she picked Matt instead of me."  
  
"We're here," proclaimed Mrs. Kamyia as she pulled into the parking lot. "Tai you help me unload the food and the bar-b-q and Kari you take the blanket and get us a spot with the others. I see the Izumis are all ready here."   
  
Tai begins unpacking their thing and sneaks a peak into the cooler. Tai notices that his mother brought juice instead of pop; fortunately it was regular kinds of juice like apple and orange not homemade beet, watermelon, or lettuce juice. Actually after Tai thought about it for a second watermelon juice might not be that bad.  
  
"What are you doing Tai? The food will get warm if you leave the cooler open."  
  
"Just looking at what we brought. Mom, do you think you could make watermelon juice sometime?"  
  
"That's a good idea dear, I can add flax flour to it so we can get our Omega 3's while drinking it."  
  
"Ugh, never mind. Hey, what the heck are these things? They look like dog terds," Tai exclaimed as he pulled a large clear bag containing a large number of soft brown oblong shaped objects witch indeed looked like dog terds.  
  
"Those, young man, are liver sausages I made last night for hot dogs. Now take the cooler and go find your sister then come back for the buns and the towels!"  
  
"Yeah okay mom, I'm going."  
  
Tai's mother watched her son leave with the cooler and sighed to herself, 'I wish I knew what is hurting my baby so much.'  
  
Tai deposited the cooler next to his sister and left to get the towels and the buns like his mother instructed. Tai did not go unnoticed as he walked across the beach. The Ichijoui and Inoue families had also arrived at the beach. Yolei and Ken watched as Kari's older brother followed his mother with a bunch of towel in his arms. Yolei watched Tai wishing that he hadn't shown up. Tai had been acting like such a jerk Yolei could not understand how T.K. and Izzy could stand him. "What did he have to show up for/"  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say Yolei."  
  
"Yeah, but Ken he's been acting like a real jerk. It's like the time you kidnapped and tortured Agumon." Yolei turns and sees the expression on her boyfriend's and says, "Oh sorry, putting the old feet in the mouth aren't I?"  
  
"Hmm, I agree Tai's behavior is leaving much to be desired. Maybe I should talk to him and see what the matter is."  
  
"What, are you nuts? Don't you remember the game last week where Tai broke that guy's jaw when he headed the ball away from Tai? You go and start bugging Tai you will wind up dead."  
  
"That was an accident Yolei. Tai had already committed himself to the shot when the guy headed the ball. Tai just didn't see the guy coming. Don't worry I'll be alright."  
  
"Yeah well it's your funeral."  
  
Tai sees Ken striding towards him and wonders what he wants; 'He's probably going to ask me to leave,' thought Tai. Tai always felt uneasy around Ken. Ken had kidnapped Agumon and attempted to force Greymon to digivolve into Metalgerymon but instead Ken ended up with Skullgreymon. Skullgreymon was the result of Tai's arrogant and forceful attempt to make Agumon reach ultimate level. Tai remembered hearing the horror in Kari's voice as she described how her friend had been turned into a horrid rampaging monster. Tai wondered what it meant that both he and the evil Digimon Emperor could turn Agumon into Skullgreymon. Tai's discomfort over this issue did not change when he found out that Ken had been infected by a black spore and could not control his behavior. Tai however had been fully responsible for what he had done and nothing relieved him of his guilt.  
  
"Tai, can I talk to you for a minute."  
  
"What do you want Ken?"  
  
"I was wondering what had been bothering you lately."   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I know that there is something bothering you Tai. I could tell from the way you acted during that soccer game last week."  
  
"So you're here to crap on me like everyone else? It was an accident, deal with it."  
  
"I know that it was an accident, you were so focused on the ball that you did not see the other player approaching. You went for the goal and hit the guys face."  
  
"So what's your point then?"  
  
"I didn't like the way you acted after the guy's jaw broke. He was lying on the ground in pain and you looked annoyed that he had spoiled your shot. When the players on the other team tried to fight with you ignored them as if they were beneath your notice. You didn't care about the guy you hurt or his irate teammates. You held them all in contempt."  
  
"So you wanted me to fight?"  
  
"No Tai, my point is that you were emotionally detached from the rest of the world. I did the same thing when I lost Sam and became the Digimon Emperor. I can see that Kari is alive and well, so what has caused you so much pain that you want to give up on the world?"   
  
Before Tai could answer Ken's question Sora and her mother arrived at the beach and began unpacking their thing's and carrying them to a spot near Kari and her mother. Ken watched Tai's eyes follow Sora across the beach. Ken watched as Tai's face changed from a cold hard grey mask, filled with contempt and self-loathing, to a face filled with color, life, pain, and longing. Ken watched these changes and suddenly understood Tai.  
  
"Tai, when did you fall in love with Sora?"  
  
"Um… Sora and I have always been friends. I have known her longer than all other digi-destined, even Kari. When we were in the digital world Sora was captured by an evil Digimon named Datamon, It was my fault she was taken prisoner because I had thought that human's were invincible in the digital world and I nearly got my self killed before Izzy told me other wise. Knowing that I could be hurt shattered my false bravery and I was too scared to go after Datamon. I became filled with guilt because I had let some scumbag Digimon run off with my best friend. We attacked the base and when inside I faced the same barrier that had kept me from going after Sora in the first place. This time I found true courage and passed through the barrier. I rescued Sora and with the courage I found I was able to get Greymon the digivolve to Metalgerymon and defeat Etamon. The only time I felt as guilty as I did when Sora was kidnapped was when Kari got really sick and almost died in the hospital because I took her outside to play. I love Kari and I only took her out to play because she looked alright and she seemed really sad that she couldn't go out. I always knew that I love Kari but I never realized that I loved Sora just as much unit she almost died because of me."  
  
Ken could see the tears forming in Tai's eyes but he knew that Tai needed to get it all out, so he asked, "Did you ever tell Sora your feelings?"  
  
"I tried twice. The first time it was Sora's birthday and I gave her a hair pin. My grandmother left me the pin in her will and told me in a letter to give it to a special girl. Sora didn't like it and got made at me for trying to make fun of her. We ended up fighting and Tokyo nearly ended up getting nuked because we had a fight. Fortunately Izzy, Matt, T.K., and I were able to stop that mess. The second time was the night of Matt's Christmas concert. I asked her if she wanted to go to the concert with me but she told me that she wanted to see if Matt was free after the concert. Why is it that no matter how hard I try, how nice of a guy I try to be, no matter how many times I save this stupid world I always end up getting squat? Why am I not good enough for anyone? What's wrong with me Ken? What did I do to deserve this pain?"  
  
With that final question Tai broke down and started crying. Ken reached to comfort Tai and tell him that things would be okay, but before Ken could accomplish any of this he was violently knocked to the ground. When Ken looked up he was shocked to see Kari standing above him shaking with barely controlled rage.  
  
"What did you do to my brother, you son of a …"  
  
"Kari," said Tai between tears, "It's okay, Ken didn't do anything. It's my fault I shouldn't have started crying."  
  
"Tai nothing is your fault."  
  
Ken watched as Kari and Tai caught each other in a fierce embrace, both comforting the other. Ken felt a pang of jealously as he wondered if he and Sam could have been like that. Jealously was replaced by guilt as Ken realized that he was intruding on a very private moment. Ken got up and went to return to Yolei when he was stopped by Tai's voice.  
  
"Ken thanks for not giving up on me."  
  
"Tai, you guys never gave up on me when I was in trouble, I should be willing to do the same."  
  
And with that Ken left to give Tai and Kari the privacy they needed. 


	4. Stupid Drooling LoveMonkeys

Hi, sorry I haven't updated sooner but I was having problems trying to figure out how to get the story to the next stage and also I wasn't sure exactly where I was going with the story. I had two ideas and I have decided to write the shorter story for to reasons. First the shorter story is funnier and I decided that I wanted to keep this story funny. The longer story is much darker and I don't think the serious nature of the ending would go well with the dog terd jokes. Secondly do you have any idea how long it would take me to write the long story, look how long it has taken me to post this chapter. Now that I am finished groveling for pity I shall now write the all important disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the Digimon characters. Like duh! Now on with the story.  
  
Sora has just arrived at the beach with her mother. As Sora carries hers and her mother's picnic basket to their spot on the beach, she sees Tai and Ken talking together away from the group.  
  
"I wonder what they are talking about."  
  
"What was that Sora?"  
  
"Oh... nothing Mom, I was just thinking out loud."  
  
"Well, as long as you are not talking to the voices in your head again then everything is fine."  
  
As Sora's mother left Sora returned to watching Tai, Sora then noticed that Tai was crying and after a second of hesitation Sora decided to go and see what was wrong. Just before Sora could take that first step towards Tai, Kari ran up and attacked Ken. Sora stood there dumb-struck until she realized that Kari was trying to protect Tai from Ken. Sora watched as Tai intervened in the conflict between Kari and Ken. Then Tai and Kari began to hold onto each other, Tai crying and Kari comforting him. Sora watched the two siblings embrace and suddenly felt very alone in the world.  
  
"What's wrong Sora?" Asked a voice from behind.  
  
"Oh, hi Izzy, I was just thinking how nice it must be to have a brother or a sister to help you through life."  
  
Izzy who was also watching Tai and Kari turns to Sora and says, "You know Sora, I have often wondered what it would be like to have a brother or a sister too."   
  
"Well the two of you can have mine!" Declared a disgusted Davis as he stormed towards the pair of only children.  
  
"What's wrong Davis?" asked Sora.  
  
"What did Jun do now?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Well Izzy, as soon as Michael shows up at my place to go to the beach Jun starts drooling all over him. Then after Jun remembered to breathe she started asking him questions, like who his father was, what the new movie was about, if there were any openings for her in the movie. I told her that all the parts for donkeys were going to be played by donkeys. This didn't seem to registrar with Jun. Then she got Michael to sign that stupid shirt of hers. You know the one that she got Matt to sign. Well after that she started telling Michael about all the romantic places in Japan the he could take her. What is it about yellow-haired guys that turn girls into a bunch of stupid drooling love-monkeys?"  
  
"Stupid drooling love-monkeys?" shouted Sora.  
  
"Yeah you know what they are Sora. They're the fan chicks that are always chasing around Matt like an angry mob. Wanting to grab his clothes and touch him and smell his sweat and weird crap like that."  
  
"Well Davis," says Izzy in an informative sounding voice "Girls have their brains wired differently than guys. You see to ensure the survival of the species women evolved different brains than men. Women brain's concentrate on things that are bright, shinny, or cute. Since women like things that are cute they will like their babies and thusly take care of the poor defenseless creatures."  
  
"How does this explain girls' mindless fascination with guys like Matt and Michael? They're not cute babies."  
  
"No but their hair is bright and shinny and they fall into the category of what teenage girl magazines define as cute. So they become the substitute babies, that is until the girls get knocked up with real babies then they don't need the substitutes anymore and so they ditch they boyfriends, leaving the poor guys sad and heartbroken. This is why the rate of single mothers is on the rise Davis."  
  
"That doesn't make sense Izzy. Wouldn't girls want a guy they know would stick with them through thick and thin, always be there no matter what, you know to help with rising of the babies and stuff like that?"  
  
"Well Davis, it's interesting that you should mention that, because logically that's what a girl should want. However the problem lies in the nature of the girls thought patterns. They want the bright shinny cute rock stars even though they have know guys their entire lives who have always been true to them. A guy could stick with a girl through all the trials of life be there to support her no matter what the price and the bright shinny musician can run off and sulk because he has had his feelings hurt and put all of his supposed friends in danger the girl goes out with the yellow haired git even though the other guy, who has saved her life and never been thanked, doesn't measure up to the teenage societies definition of cute and popular. You see Davis nature, to ensure the protection of the babies, wired the female brain to like cuteness so strongly it over rides important thing like logic and reason which we men use all the time. For example..."  
  
Izzy never got to finish his thought because Sora was finally able to overcome the shock of hearing the sexist garbage coming out of Izzy's mouth to finally make a response. "Izzy you... you... you... arrachh." Being unable to come up with a profanity profane enough for the situation, Sora screams in frustration, slaps Izzy across the face, and stomps off.  
  
"Wow dude are you okay? Man I didn't expect Sora to do that. What do you think got her so streamed at you?" asks Davis as he helps Izzy to his feet.  
  
Izzy with a smirk on his face replies, "I don't think that Sora liked having the cold hard truth about her and Tai thrown in her face."  
  
"What does Tai have to do with anything? I thought you were talking about Jun."   
  
"No Davis I was pointing out to Sora how foolish she is for going out with Matt instead of Tai. She didn't like hearing that she is stupid, callus individual who cares more about image than feelings. Even though Tai has been friends with Sora all their lives and has always been there for her and has helped her through everything and has even saved her life many times she still breaks his heart and goes out with that jerk of a pretty boy Matt."  
  
"Oh. I thought Sora got pissed because she was riding the crimson tide."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's flooding the bush."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's plugged up with the cotton cork."  
  
"Davis what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Sora is on the rag."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"You understand what I'm saying now Izzy?"  
  
"I never suspected that Sora was on drugs?"  
  
"Drugs? Izzy being on the rag means a girl is having her monthly visitor."  
  
"Oh, her monthly visitor, I see. What's a monthly visitor?"  
  
"God, you can tell you don't have a sister. Sora is having her period, you know PMS."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Dude, Sora is wearing shorts and a T-shirt at the beach. This place is like an 'I'm the sexist, sluttiest girl' battlefield were girls come to strut their stuff and attract guys away from other girls. The only girls that show up in shorts and T-shirts are the ones having their periods, because they feel all gross and yucky they think they are gross and yucky, so they cover up so no one notices them. Man for a super computer genius you're kind of dumb aren't you Izzy."  
  
"All right smart guy, what are the big plans you have for us today. You better have something good because the ways you have been talking it up you are going to have something special."  
  
"Sure I have planned a volleyball tournament for the digidestined."  
  
"Let me guess you and Kari are going to be on a team."  
  
"Actually that's what I originally wanted but when I told Michael about my idea Jun was all over he telling him what a great player she was and how they were going to win. I told Jun that she had to find her own volleyball partner, not that she should be aloud to play she's not even a digidestined, because Michael and I are going to play together."  
  
"You know that Kari and T.K. are going to form a team."  
  
"I already thought of that Kari is going to be paired up with you, and T.K. with Tai. My team is Team New York, You and Kari Team Hong Kong, T.K. and Tai Team Paris, Cody and Joe form Team Australia, Matt and Ken are Team Mexico and Yolie and Sora are Team Moscow."  
  
"Hey Davis, that is a pretty good idea." Then Izzy thought to himself, 'Now I can show Kari that I am athletic as well as smart. She will not be able to resist me any longer. Yes my dear little sweet Kari you will be all mine. Heh heh heh.'  
  
"Hey guys, what are you two talking about?" asked Tai.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about your sister!" yells a startled Izzy.  
  
Tai and Kari just look at the shaken teen not knowing what is going on.  
  
"I was just telling Izzy about the volleyball tournament I have planned," explains Davis.  
  
"Let me guess you and I are partners," says an exasperated Kari.  
  
"Nope, Michael and I are teaming up, you are with Izzy and Tai and T.K. are a team."  
  
"Oh just like when we had to go around the world to destroy the control spires. That's pretty clever Davis."  
  
"Thanks," Says a blushing Davis.  
  
"Tai quite wasting time and get the buns out of the car!"  
  
"Yeah okay Mom!"  
  
"I'll help you Tai."  
  
"Thanks Kari."  
  
As Davis and Izzy watch Tai and Kari walk away Davis comes up with another idea.  
  
"Hey Izzy, remind me to buy some hair dye."  
  
"Why do you want hair dye?"  
  
"I just had another brilliant idea involving what we were talking about earlier."  
  
Izzy spies T.K. getting out of his mother's van and begins to understand Davis."  
  
"Going to go blonde are we?"  
  
"Hey that's a good idea too," and with that Davis runs off to get the volleyball net set up.  
  
'A good idea too, just what is he planning?' thought Izzy as he followed the younger digidestined. 


	5. The death of a dream

Author's note; Sorry I have taken so long to update this story. I've finally decided where to take the plot and I put other things aside or have finished them. All I have left to do before I go to school in the States is write the praxis 1 test and get my immunization records. I mailed off the loan application form this afternoon before work and got my I-20 form from the United States Department of Justice. I guess things are really starting to roll along now. However I will not promise to keep updating this story on a regular basis. I am writing another story and I plan to start, at least, another three in the near future. What I will try to do is to cycle through my stories. First I'll update one than the next, but if I am inspired by one story in particular or if I receive a lot of positive reviews on one particular story I my focus my energy on that story. So without further to due it's time for everyone's favorite part of the show.... What we have all been waiting for... You can feel the excitement in the air... IT'S THE... disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, like I really have to tell anyone that. If I did own Digimon I would have better things to do than write these stories and post them for free on the internet. First off I would be rich and then I would have a bunch of girlfriends to keep me happy. But I don't have any money or girlfriends or private jets or big fancy mansions in California or giant mutant radioactive monsters for pets or any of the other things you need in life to make you happy. Instead I sit here sad and alone writing these stories. Maybe if I stopped eating junk-food and when to the gym, lost some weight and was more out going the girls would like me more. On second thought screw that, that sounds like hard work. I'll just have to wait until I win the lottery or something then I can buy a girlfriend over the internet. You can get anything over the internet. You know I was surprised that I didn't offend people with all the PMS jokes earlier maybe I have succeeded in that task now. What do you think? So anyway on with the story.  
  
Hey, what the heck was my story about anyway? Oh wait I remember.  
  
Tai and Kari left Davis and Izzy and headed back to where the cars were parked. They got the buns out and had started to head back to their mother when T.K. and Matt arrived at the beach. Kari immediately threw the buns she had to her older brother and ran over to see T.K.  
  
'Yeah and she denies that she likes him. He better go out with her or I'll... I'll... Yeah Tai just what the heck will you? Stupid dork! Not like I'll have to worry. Everybody knows that he loves Kari right back. He's just too shy to admit it. Look at him standing there all confused and nervous. Just like Stan off of South Park. Heh heh. He better not puke on my sister,' Tai thought with a grin. "I guess he'll have to puke in his hat, just like I did in Sora's.'  
  
Tai's face lost its grin with that thought, 'Way to go stupid, you just ruined your own good mood. May as well get the buns.'  
  
Tai started to bend over to retrieve the buns his sister had thrown at him when he heard a familiar and sarcastic voice.  
  
"Hey buddy, what are you doing here? Did they finally kick you off of the soccer team?"  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"Why are you so down Tai? Now that you're not playing that stupid game anymore you get to spend more time with me."  
  
'Hooray,' thought Tai unenergetically as he scoop up the buns Kari had violently discarded.  
  
"Yup you have got to count your blessings when you find them, buddy. You get to hang out with me! And you know what that means, right?"  
  
Tai really couldn't think of any positives to hanging out with the boyfriend on the girl he love for nearly his whole life. No matter how much Tai wanted to, he did not release the boiling emotion she was feeling onto the yellow haired person standing beside him. All Tai did was grunt non-commitally.  
  
"Oh come on buddy you can think of the good thing I am talking about. Just think of the opportunities you will get hanging out with me all summer."  
  
"I'll have plenty of opportunities to kill you and dispose of the body?" inquired Tai mildly.  
  
Matt stared at Tai for a second and then laughed, "Ha ha ha! That's a good one Tai. That's what I like about you Tai, you're always kidding around. Such a kidder. Kill me and hide the body. Hah hah hah. No seriously Tai I'm talking about you getting some."  
  
"Some what?'  
  
"Some what he says. You may as well wear a big neon sign on your head reading virgin and have a bid flashing arrow pointing at you. What do you think I'm talking about? We're going to get you some booty. Make you a man."  
  
"How will you do that, dare I ask?"  
  
"Simple, you be my roadie, you know carry my things or me and stuff like that. As payment I'll send the fan-girls that I pass-over to you. I'll tell them that I think they're really great but my friend over there, that's you, is really sad and lonely tonight, I'll tell them your puppy got run over or something and that I would really like it if they could cheer you up. All you have to do is look sad, which you have been doing a lot of lately, and let them 'cheer you up' if you know what I mean."  
  
"Won't I catch AIDS or something doing that?"  
  
"Dude only gay guys catch AIDS"  
  
"That's not true, and besides how will I possibly have time to be 'cheered up' by all of your fan-girls?"  
  
"I'm not going to give all of them to you. Why would I do that?"  
  
"You're going out with Sora so don't you pass-over all of them?"  
  
"Ugh... Yeah sure... whatever."  
  
After a moment of silence passed between the two friends Tai looked down at his hands and remembered the buns. "I've to get going Matt. Mom will be looking for these."  
  
Just as Tai turned away from Matt T.K. came running towards them calling out to Tai.  
  
"Tai! Tai! Look who is here!"  
  
Tai turned to see T.K. coming towards with an older man in tow.  
  
"Grandpa!" exclaimed Tai as he runs forward and embraces the older man.  
  
"Ah bonjour Tai. How are things going?"  
  
"Hey!" yelled Matt, "that's my grandfather not yours!"  
  
"There is no need to get jealous Matty." chided Matt's grandfather, "Now Tai why don't you tell me what has been happening in your soccer career. T.K. tells me that you have gotten yourself into a rather difficult situation. I played for France in the World Cup and later was the coach for our Olympic soccer team. I bet you didn't know that, did you?"  
  
"Actually sir, I did. When we first met in Paris I thought you looked familiar so I looked up your name on the internet and found out all about your career on a sports history web site."  
  
"Oh ho! A clever one you are. So tell me Tai is what T.K. told me true?"  
  
Matt watched hi friend and grandfather walk off leaving him with only his thoughts, 'What a jerk! Who does that Kamiya thick he is? Prick! Is his family not good enough for him? He has to keep taking mine. First my brother now my grandfather. Who does he think he is? I'll show him. I was dating Sora to punish him. teach him a lesson. show him what it is like being second best. Well you want to up the ante Kamiya, well so can I. Sora wants to wait until we're married to do it. What a load of crap! I'll break her, I'll break her good! Yeah and I'll record it on the digital camera too and e-mail that little wuss Kamiya the video. Poor baby will be crying himself to sleep with the thoughts of Sora calling out my name over and over again. That will show him who the real man is.'  
  
Just as Matt finished contemplating the revenge he would unleash upon an unsuspecting Tai a bright yellow taxi pulled into the parking lot and deposited a single female passenger. Matt stood and stared as this solitary female ran her fingers through her long strawberry-blonde hair. Matt was mesmerized as the sunlight glimmered in the flowing hair. Matt stood in silent shock as this goddess of beauty gracefully glided over to where he was stationed and embraced him. Matt felt his heart race and his knees go weak, he could not believe that a woman so perfect as this could just enter his life and bring him so much warmth and joy. All of Matt's fears, concerns and pains just melted away. Matt knew that this just had to be love. Matt looked down into his goddess' eyes and asked, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Heh heh, oh Matt you are so silly. You haven't even asked me out on a date yet. I'm not that easy you know."  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Duh, who did you think I was, Venus the goddess of love and beauty."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Heh heh, oh Matt maybe I will have to say yes."  
  
"Yes to what?"  
  
Matt and Mimi turn to see the speaker. Mimi smiled when she saw her long-time friend Sora standing there eating an ice cream bar. Mimi's smile soon faded when her brain registered the dirty look on Sora's face. 'What is Sora's problem, we haven't even said hi yet and she is already mad enough to bight off my head. Why is she wearing shorts and a T-shirt to the beach. That's the sort of thing you wear when you are having your... Oh I see. Aw poor Sora. Talk about biology ruining your fun. Also explains the ice cream, that girl only eats junk food one week out of a month. Well I should be a good friend and be supportive.'  
  
"Yes to Matt's proposal."  
  
"Surely you're joking."  
  
"Of course Sora, I'm not that easy," Mimi said with a smile.  
  
"I meant the proposal, Matt is my boyfriend," Sora said with a scowl.  
  
Once Sora made this declaration Matt finally released Mimi from his embrace, but Mimi didn't notice. She had felt as if someone had kick her in the stomach and then filled her insides with stone. The Back of her neck went hot and she itched all over. Mimi just wanted to wake from this nightmare. She and Matt were suppose to be together. That was how she had always thought it would be, the two of them together traveling the world he the rock star she the fashion model. Mimi's dreams shattered around her and all she felt was a great metal hand slowly grabbing her sides and pulling them down. Mimi wanted to expel this great weight from her body but she had no idea how.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"At Christmas, just before Matt's big concert."  
  
'Why is this happening to me? Matt and I were suppose to be together. This is just so unfair!'  
  
"Mimi are you all right? You look really pail, are you going to be sick?"  
  
'What am I suppose to tell her give me the man I want and go away? It not her fault, she's fit and cute and I left. No I didn't leave, my stupid parents dragged me of to stupid America and my best friend took the guy I love. I wish I could just disappear, and never feel this pain. Hit me please I can understand that pain but this is too much.' But instead of revealing her inner turmoil Mimi just said, "I guess my tummy still hasn't for given me for eating that airline food."  
  
"Speaking of food, Sora what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"What do you mean Matt?"  
  
"What do you think I mean? You are not allowed to eat that kind of stuff."  
  
'Oh this is so unfair,' thought Mimi, 'they make the perfect couple. Matt is trying to help Sora stay on her diet so she can stay competitive for tennis.'  
  
"I told you," Matt continued, "That if you want to be my girlfriend than you have to stay in perfect shape. I can't have people thinking that I'm dating some fat slob. My career is to important for you to ruin be eating ice cream. Also where do you get off wearing that to the beach while I'm here. I told you to wear something good not those rags, You are a nobody so you wouldn't understand, but I have a reputation to maintain so don't go screwing it up." Matt turns to Mimi and whines, "Do you see what I have to put up with?"  
  
Mimi stares at Matt, in disbelief, for a couple of seconds and answers with, "I have to go. Airline food."  
  
"Yeah whatever," and with that Matt slaps the ice cream treat out of Sora's hand and walks away.  
  
"Matty wait for me," calls Sora as she follows Matt down to the beach.  
  
Mimi watches the ice cream melt on the asphalt and thinking out loud states, "I think I am going to be sick."  
  
"And I bet its not from the airline food either."  
  
Mimi turns around and comes face to face with a good old reliable friend. "Joe!" exclaims Mimi as she embraces her friend, "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Well," Joe says as he fixes the glasses that Mimi's hug knocked asque, "that's quite a tale." 


	6. Joe Kido, Super Ninja Cop

Author's Note; Sorry I have taken so long to update this story. I have been busy finishing university and then getting into a B.Ed. program and then finishing that. I just found out from my practicum supervisor that due to weather he is not going to bother coming out for the fourth observation and that all the students he is observing can take the last two days off since the university originally told us that we had them off but when the supervisors counted the days they noted that their were not enough days to make up for the acquired time needed by the university. Apparently the academic coordinator at my university can not count. In November our supervisors told all the students in the Halifax Metro area, the Valley and the Corridor area that we would have to make up that time at the end of the school year. This now has changed into 'do the last two days if you want we really don't care'. Isn't post secondary education grand? This information put me in an unusually happy mood and considering that my mother is going through chemotherapy over the holidays I need all the good moods I can find. Now that I have finished the sop story on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, no matter how many times I wish I did. Now on with the story.

Story: Yeah I just wrote that to be silly :)

Mimi looked her good friend Joe over. He once had a major crush that Mimi knew about and she started wondering if that crush would be worth investigating. Mimi realized that Joe's reaction to Matt's horrible behaviour was very similar to her own so that was at least one plus for the youngest of the Kido clan. As Mimi looked over her friend she noticed bruises all over Joe's body. Worried that Joe was the victim of an assault Mimi asked with great concern, "Joe what the heck happened to you?"

"Well Mimi that is quite the tale."

"And to make sure that my little brother doesn't leave out any of the details in the story I'll be here to make sure that he tells you all the wonderful details."

"Oh hello Jim. How have you been?"

"Oh quite a bit better that Joe here. At least I haven't been getting into any fights today."

"Joe what happened?" Mimi asked in a shocked voice.

"Joe got involved in a brawl at the supermarket on the way here to the beach." added Jim.

"Do you want to tell this story Jim?" asked Joe as he turned red faced to his older brother.

"Well quite stalling little bro' and tell the pretty lady your tale of woe." teased Jim as he held up his hands and retreated from his now angry little brother.

Joe's story is an interesting story that begins like very many stories in this world. They start off rather dull and continue in an exceptionally uninteresting fashion until something unexpectedly interesting happens. We shall start Joe's story in this fashion in order to build the excitement and anticipation but to also highlight just how interesting the interesting bits are when we compare them to the earlier uninteresting bits. Secondly if we only read the interesting bits but not the bits that lead up to the interesting bits we would not understand why the interesting bits were happening or what in fact made them interesting.

To begin the day Jim woke up and got out of bed, and got ready to go to the beach. Now unlike Matt who admired himself in the mirror, or Mimi who complained about not living in Japan affected her love life, or Sora who complained about female biology, or Tai who, in his depression, tried his hardest not to go to the beach. Joe spent his morning doing things that a sensible person like Joe would do in the morning when preparing to go to the beach, he got ready. About the most exciting thing that Joe did that morning, prior to the truly exciting things, was to decide what pair of shorts to wear. Joe had two to choose from. One pair was a very sensible pair of brown shorts with big pockets that would keep his keys ad wallet safe. The second pair also has very good pockets but they were not sensibly colored. They were in fact bright green with dark red tropical fish. The pattern on the cloth was designed to give the impression that the little red fish were darting in and out of bright green seaweed. Now if you are the sort of person who likes green, red, fish or eye catching clothing then you would have been immediately drawn to the fish shorts. Now if you are a person who likes plan uninteresting clothing and your favorite colour is brown then you, like Joe, would want to wear the brown shorts.

So now you must be thinking that Joe is going to wear the brown shorts instead of the green fishy shorts, and usually this would be the case. In fact through out most of Joe's life he never would have owned a pair of green shorts with red fish on then except that one day he met a girl by the name of Momoe Inoues, Yolei's older sister, and the two young people do what many young people do, they feel in love. This was all very nice and rather new to the young Mr. Kido so he wanted to make sure that he did everything reasonable to keep Momoe happy. Momoe also felt the same way towards Joe as Joe did towards her and in order to display her affection towards the young man she sewed him a pair of shorts. The green and red shorts in question. Hence Joe's dilemma; he wanted to wear the brown shorts because he liked brown and felt uncomfortable wearing bright colours. On the other hand Joe knew that Momoe would be disappointed and hurt if he wore the brown shorts instead of the green and red shorts. Eventually Jim helped make the decision by intentionally, although he would never admit to it, dumping grape juice on the boring brown shorts.

"What did you do that for?" exclaimed Joe as the grape juice started soaking in to the material.

"What? It wasn't like I did it on purpose."

"But now I have no choice but to wear the green and red shorts."

"Joe," said Jim as he put his arm around the shoulders of his younger, "you have a girlfriend now. You don't have to make choices anymore. She is going to make them all for you now. I suggest you get use to the situation."

"Is that how things work between you and June?"

"Shut up and get dressed we are already behind and we still have to stop at the store."

"I told you that we should have gotten the stuff yesterday."

When telling Mimi this part of the morning Joe left out the point of worrying about what shorts to wear and just told her how Jim poured grape juice on the brown shorts. Mimi thought that it was very sweet of Momoe to have made Joe the shorts and told Joe so. Despite the slight disappointment Mimi had in learning that Joe no longer pined for her; Mimi commented that the shorts were really nice and colorful and added a nice splash of colour into his wardrobe. Mimi giggled at Joe's foolishness over worrying about how people would think he went crazy or something because he was wearing colorful shorts. Joe never expressed this fear, but Mimi knew Joe well enough that she knew what was going on inside Joe's head.

After Joe got dressed in the shorts that he was sure to cause him to be the object of ridicule behind his back he went and got into the car and He and Jim went to the supermarket to pick up picnic supplies for the day. I won't bore you with the he details of the drive to the supermarket or most of the shopping because that was not where the action was.

The action was inside Joe's brain. Joe being a highly intelligent person usually has his brain going in high gear and in very mundane situations they can cause people like Joe to use their minds to do things not related to the here and now. While riding in the front seat of the car Joe began to imagine that he and his brother were hardened cops on the bad streets of Tokyo. Of course this was not just a regular make-believe cop show plying in Joe's head. It was in the future and Joe was the Super Ninja Cop! To give you an idea what it means to be Joe Kido, Super Ninja Cop we shall enter Joe's mind as he was creating the adventure for himself.

'The future is a bleak place, street gangs, polluted air, corrupt government, bad lighting. Why the heck is the lighting always bad? Have people forgotten how to build light bulbs? I guess I shouldn't really worry about that for I am Joe Kido, Super Ninja Cop. I must be forever vigilant against evil doers.'

While Jim parked the car in the parking lot Joe was surveying the other shoppers looking for drug dealers, alien Mafia, killer cyborg zombies, cannibals, radioactive terrorists, mutants, and the evil grandmother ninja clan.

"Nice day, isn't it Joe?" asked Jim as the two brothers walked into the store.

"If you like the toxic smoke and the radioactive rain."

"What?"

"Ugh." said Joe as he snapped back into reality, "Well you see air pollution has thinned the ozone layer allowing more UV radiation to the planet. It will become quite dangerous to go to the beach in the near future if something isn't done about it."

"Yeah I guess so," said Jim as he scratched the back of his neck. "I guess we will have to grab some sunscreen. You really know how to make a nice sunny day depressing Joe."

"Someone has to worry about this stuff, make sure we get SP45. I burned the last time I only wore SP15."

"I think that people are going to have to stop worrying and start doing if we want the species to live for another thousand years."

"You really think that we have that much time?"

"Not really, I'm being generous."

Joe nodded is agreement and went into the store with his brother. As the two began to wander around the store so too did Joe's mind. He returned to being Joe Kido, Super Ninja Cop. As Joe Kido, Super Ninja Cop Joe was pretending how he was single-handily stopping a hostage situation by charging through hails of bullets and defeating the villains through the use of martial arts techniques that broke most of the laws of physics. While daydreaming that he was doing a spinning kick that was disarming 15 armed terrorists and thus rescuing the swimsuit models Joe failed the notice the slack-jawed fellow mopping the floor. To compound matters the slack-jawed fellow who was innocently mopping up some kid's vomit was escaping to a favorite fantasy of his own, a rock star. So while Joe was rescuing the swimsuit models the rock-star ended up sliding the mop out in front of Joe while he was singing and dancing in front of the screaming fan girls, causing Joe to trip and fall. Not only did Joe trip and fall, he went sliding on the wet floor. On his journey across the floor he took out an old man's walker, this caused some of the bruises on Joe, than crashed into a pyramid of canned tomatoes, causing the rest of the bruises. Yes the cans did fall onto Joe and roll across the floor.

The calamity didn't end there. Remember the old man that use to have the walker, well without the walker he went stumbling and falling forward into an attractive young woman. In order to prevent doing a face plant onto the hard tiled floor the old man through out his hands and grabbed the first thing he could to prevent his falling. Unfortunately this ended up being the young woman's breasts.

As horrible an experience as having some perverted old man groping you things got worse for this poor young lady. The old man's old crotchety old wife saw this groping and decided to take her anger out on the young innocent girl. The old cow began calling the young lady a hussy and hitting her with her cane. Having been sexually assaulted and now physically and verbally assaulted the young woman began to defend herself from this pair of demented old people. Finding the nearest weapon she could the young woman began to defend herself from the old bag attacking her with the cane.

The weapon ended up being a 10kg fish; we'll call him Norm, which was just minding its own business lying in the ice in the seafood section. Most 10kg fish would have been quite offended to be grabbed by the tail sung over someone's head and then sent crashing upside the head of some irate old lady. Norm however didn't really care about this at all. In fact once Norm was caught in a net and had been processed onboard the fishing boat (i.e. killed) Norm had not really cared much, about anything.

After having defeated the old woman and ending the cane blows to the head, the young woman decided to turn her attention to the old pervert on her breasts. Now originally most people would assume that the old man accidentally grabbed the young lady there by accident, and in truth he did; however, the continued holding onto for the female in question on that region of her body, plus the drooling, caused most people to think that it wasn't an accident the old man regretted. Seeing this ancient degenerate clasping to her bosom and drooling profusely the young lady did what most young ladies proficient in the martial arts would do, she decked the old man. This decking caused the old man to spray his drool all over the floor and collapse like a ton of bricks. During the fall to the floor the old pervert's false teeth went flying through the air and landed near the corner of the seafood counter.

Unlike Norm, the store employee manning the seafood section of the store did care. Mr. Okudara cared a great deal about the condition of the fish he had on display. As he ran around the counter, to stop the abuse the young woman was perpetrating against his wears, he stepped on the false teeth crushing them. The old man lying on the floor saw this and exclaimed, "My teef!"

In an attempt to avenge his crushed dentures the old man grabs the legs of Mr. Okudara. This action trips Mr. Okudara causing the fish-monger to fly across the isle and crash into the slack-jawed floor mopper. The store manager at this time arrives on the scene and starts bellowing about chaos in his store and that someone was going to have to pay for all of this. Mr. Arita, however, should have paid more attention to the floor and less to his bellowing because while he continued to run to the scene of calamity his foot stepped into some of the old man's drool that the young woman had punched out of his mouth earlier. Drool, by the way has a very low co-efficiency of friction. This sent Mr. Arita down to the floor and he then slid butt first into the young woman who had been the victim of the old couple.

Once Mr. Arita and the others had picked themselves up Mr. Arita them demanded, "Whose fault is this."

The slack-jawed mopper replied, "His," and pointed to the pile of cans that had buried Joe.

Luckily for Joe his older brother Jim realized that someone was going to try to unfairly blame his little brother, and during the debacle Jim extracted his little brother from under the pile of cans and was leading Joe out of the store when Mr. Arita began screaming at the mopper for trying to blame the cans.

"Then Joe and I decided that discretion was the better part of valor and we went to a different store."

"Yeah I don't think we will be going back there anytime soon."

"Oh my God," said Mimi as she whipped tears of laughter from her face. "That is the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much," said Joe sarcastically.

"Joe," chided Jim, "don't be such a wet blanket."

"Let's go and join the others," suggested Mimi and they did.


	7. Let's play volleyball!

Well here I am with another prompt update to satisfy all the reviewers that asked me to update soon. Mind you I am using prompt in a geological sense. For example, after the dinosaurs went extinct humans promptly took over the world, 65 million years later.

Davis watched as his rival for Kari's heart sucked up to Kari's brother. 'That jerk!' thought the irate Davis. 'How dare he suck up to Tai? That's my strategy!'

Izzy looked over at Davis and suggested, "You know Davis I think this would be a great time for you to present your idea for the volleyball tournament to everyone. All the digi-destined are present and no one has wandered off yet to do their own thing."

"Yeah, good thinking Izzy, I'll run down there and let everyone know what we are doing."

As Davis dashed towards the centre of the group to make his announcement Izzy thought to himself, 'Excellent with Davis doing all the hard work and fast talking I'll be in a perfect position to display my masculine prowess to Kari and win her heart, muh hah ha ha! And if anyone doesn't like it they'll blame Davis.'

"Attention please!" yelled Davis, "Can I have everyone's attention please! For today's activity I have planned the first every digi-international invitational volleyball tournament."

"Wow that's a mouth full," remarked Matt.

"I have put us into teams of two," continued Davis.

Tai folded his arms and muttered, "500 yen says he is planning to be on the same team as my sister."

"I wouldn't take that bet," whispered T.K. to Tai.

"I have decided to pair people up as they were at Christmas," announced Davis.

"Wow Davis put me with Izzy and not himself! I wonder if he was replaced with an alien," joked Kari to Yolei and Ken.

"I think that it is a good idea," defended Ken. "This way there is an older digi-destined paired with a younger digi-destined."

"I didn't say it was bad, just out of character."

"True."

"So," Davis went on. "First we will have the elimination round. Team New York vs. Team Hong Kong, Team Australia vs. Team Paris, and lastly Team Mexico vs. Team Russia, then the winners will advance and then we will have another elimination round."

Most of the adults stood around looking confused. They had no idea what Davis meat by pairs at Christmas or why the teams were named after foreign locations. Most parents wrote it off as Davis being eccentric again. T.K. grandfather was perhaps the only adult that truly knew what it all meant.

Jun also did not know what it all meant either but she was upset about something else. Her brother had excluded her from the event, and she was not going to stand for that.

"Hey Davis, why can't Momoe and I pay too? It's not fair that you hog all the fun."

"Butt out Jun! You're not a digi-destined," replied Davis.

"Davis you are not being very fair," pointed out Mimi.

"And your math is flawed too," added Tai. "If we are going to follow your elimination format we will need to have Momoe and Jun play along with another pair. If we don't we will be stuck with just three teams after the first round and that will leave one team as the odd man out."

"But … but … but …" struggled Davis, "Jun can't play we don't have another team."

"Excuse moi but I would be willing to help with the volleyball games," offered T.K.'s grandfather.

"Yeah okay old guy," replied Davis, "but you will need a partner to play."

"I'll be your partner," spoke up Cody's grandfather.

"Ah merci," responded T.K.'s grandfather.

"Okay," said Tai taking control of the situation before Davis could say something foolish. It will be Davis and Mimi against Kari and Izzy, then Joe and Cody against T.K. and I, than Matt and Ken against Sora and Yolei, then …"

"Hey that's boyfriends against girlfriends," piped up Jun.

"Yeah, thanks for the interruption," replied Tai. "Then it will be you and Momoe against, T.K.'s and Cody's grandfathers. Does that sound about right?"

"Um, excuse me, I hate to be rude but Davis had promised me that I would be his partner," inserted Michael.

"Oh… um…" replied Tai.

"That's okay," said Mimi. "He can take my place."

"You sure about that Mimi?" asked Tai.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, okay, okay," yelled Davis, "now that we have that settled let's play volleyball!"


End file.
